grimmfairytalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Belinda
Belinda is Sela Mathers' arch nemisis. Bio In Ever After Belinda sacrificed herself to protect Pots from The Dream Eater. She died shortly after he restored everyone to where they were supposed to be. Before she died she extracted a promise from Sela that Sela would find her son. Her son was the result of her marriage to a prince. Her husband was killed by the Dark One when he tried to protect her and her father-in-law handed her son over to the Dark One as he had promised. In the Comics Grimm Fairy Tales 19 The Piper 1 Belinda, posing as an assistant librarian, gives Sean the Book of the Lost, which contains the incantation to summon The Pied Piper. Little Miss Muffet: Part 2 The Frog and the Scorpion The Goose and the Golden Egg Dante's Inferno: Prelude For some unknown reason, Belinda wanted Mercy Dante dead. In order to achieve this goal, she put a hit on Mercy's head and threatened one of Mercy's friends with reporting him to the police unless he told Belinda about Mercy's whereabouts. Baba Yaga Inferno 2 Sela explains to Mercy that she gave up on Brian Watson because of Belinda's influence on her. Prologue "Sela's arch nemesis, the evil Belinda has been many things over the years: a slave, a vagabond, a warrior, and even a servant to the Dark One. Most recently a witch named Baba Yaga has revealed to Belinda the lengths at which the Dark One has been manipulating her. Now Belinda is in search for answers to her own shrouded past and beware any who stand in her way." Grimm Fairy Tales 63 Sinbad Crossover: 1 of 3 Sinbad Crossover: 2 of 3 Sinbad Crossover: 3 of 3 Grimm Fairy Tales Giant-Size 2012 While Blake, Bolder, and Aislyn are searching for new council members to replace the former council, a caped figure is following them. This figure is revealed in the end to be none other than Belinda, although how this has come to be is not certain since she was killed during the dream eater saga. Quotes *"So the Hilton or Hyatt were out of the question? Just wondering, as Casa El Cave seems a little outside of my normal travel accommodations. Why are we all the way out here?" - Once Upon a Time *"And you're telling me the glasses are not just a cosmetic feature and you really are an in-the-closet geek trapped in a hot girl's body." - Ever After *"Might have... something to do... with you not so secretly hating me all these years." - Ever After Gallery BelindaBio.png|Prologue Belinda003.png|Once Upon a Time Belinda001.png|The Dream Eater Saga: Part 9 Belinda002.png|Sinbad Crossover 1 Belinda005.png|Grimm Fairy Tales Giant-Size 2012 Category:Grimm Fairy Tales Characters Category:The Piper Characters Category:The Dream Eater Saga Characters Category:Sinbad Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Sinbad Crossover Characters Category:Pureblood Characters Category:Dark Horde Characters Category:Former Dark Horde Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Grimm Fairy Tales Universe Category:Grimm Fairy Tales Giant-Size Characters